Con Un Beso
by Elhyzha
Summary: Este fic se origina a partir del dia en que Candy viaja para ver a Terry como Romeo con LEMON? mejor lean :D


----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----

CON UN BESO

27 julio del 2003

(1)

-adelante, pasa!

-OH!

-por que no entras?

-que sorpresa, pensé que estaría muy desordenado!

-es que la señora viene a limpiar tres veces por semana!

-en casa Albert hace la limpieza

-Candy! Como permites eso!

-oh…es…que…

-ya es tarde!

-es que trato de hacerlo pero Albert me gana de mano, es muy rápido para todo de veras…

-no te justifiques, Candy

Candy curiosea y le llama la atención el póster pegado a la pared.

-esta foto no se te parece

-no es una foto, es un afiche

-esta hecho como una foto, ese Terry no es mejor que el verdadero pero…

- que pasa?

-creí que Susana Marlow era Julieta, pero, aquí dice Karen Klaise, debe estar contenta la conocí en Florida en fin me siento aliviada si hubiera sido Susana me hubiera muerto de celos!

Terry la mira desconcertado y piensa –_no, no puedo, no puedo decirle lo de Susana_

-Candy el te esta listo!

-creo que cambiare el nombre de Karen Klaise, por el de Candice White…

-como?

-puedo ser Julieta, aunque sea en el afiche no?

-jajaja que graciosa eres Candy! Jajaja!

- Terry como te atreves a reírte!!

-cuidado Candy!

-ah….ahhhh!

(1)

Candy cae encima de Terry por un momento el tiempo parece detenerse Candy y Terry se miran a los ojos en silencio con el mudo lenguaje que los caracteriza… nadie dice nada las miradas hablan por si solas…

_Terry… como le haces para que con cada mirada mi corazón revoltee a mil por hora, siento miles de mariposas en mi estomago, oh Terry quisiera decirte mil cosas todas las que me haces sentir…pero no puedo ni siquiera moverme, entre tus brazos quisiera estar por siempre!_

_Candy, mi pecosa eres tan linda, y tus labios… tus labios me incitan a cometer el mas dulce pecado…como quisiera probarlos una vez mas…tan solo una vez mas… Candy!_

Ninguno de los dos se mueve sus miradas perdidas, esmeraldas y zafiros encontrándose de nuevo, después de tanto ansiar la mutua compañía, Candy permanece en los brazos de Terry sin hacer el menor intento por separarse.

_Perdóname__ Candy pero, no puedo mas…_

Lentamente la poca distancia que los separa va disminuyendo, Terry tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y lo acerca para si… Candy no puedo ni pensar, todas sus emociones no le permite moverse ni un solo centímetro y por instinto, como si supiera lo que sigue solo atina a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por su instinto de mujer?

_Terry siento tu respiración en mi rostro, lo cual me __embriaga y me hace perder el sentido mi cuerpo no responde, no puedo moverme…esto es lo que provocas en mi, a esto le tengo miedo cuando estoy cerca de ti, contigo a mi lado no soy dueña de mi, Terry te quiero, te quiero tanto…_

_Pecosa, no puedo resistir mis ansias cuando estoy cerca de ti, quisiera comerte a besos, tenerte entre mis brazos por siempre, mi corazón solo te reconoce a ti como única dueña, nadie jamás me había hecho sentir lo que tu provocas en mi ,a nadie había deseado con tanto fervor como te deseo a ti mi pecosa…!_

Por fin los labios deseosos de ambos se unieron en una misma sincronía, no, no era como aquel beso robado una tarde en Escocia, era un beso como solo un hombre enamorado podía dar, un beso con el cual se entrega el corazón, el alma a la mujer que se ama, el cual es bien recibido por un amor igual correspondido como existía en esa pareja, que cuando niños se encontraron y descubrieron por primera vez y ahora, ahora podían gritar al mundo el amor que se tenían sin ataduras sin pensar en el que dirán, ambos entregando el alma en tan solo un beso sin saber que seria el inicio de algo que no podrían parar aunque quisieran.

_Jamás pensé que podía llegar a sentir esto, no, no quiero que te detengas Terry, quiero estar así contigo siempre…siempre_

Con su recién instinto de mujer Candy rodeo el cuello de Terry haciendo el beso mucho mas profundo para ambos, Terry no podía creer lo que pasaba Candy correspondía su beso, y no reacciono como la primera vez, es tan maravilloso el momento que ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó que pasaría, sin embargo estaba feliz de saberse correspondido y dispuesto a demostrarle cuando la ama, la tomo entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla, Candy no objeto ante tal acción simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que ambos sentían en ese momento, solo se aferro mas al cuerpo de Terry dejando que su experiencia la guiara hasta donde el quisiera, no importa si mañana el mundo explota, no importa si no existe el mañana, estaba con el y era lo único que importaba estar entre sus brazos en ese pequeño cuarto donde solo se respira el amor que ambos sentían, no dio crédito a lo que pasaba solo sintió el contacto suave de la cama en la cual había sido depositada por aquel hombre, sus labios de separaron y sus miradas se encontraron, no se escuchaban mas que sus agitadas respiraciones tan cerca el uno con el otro, Terry acaricio la suave mejilla sonrojada de Candy, y tiernamente beso su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo estremecer hasta los huesos de su compañera, sonrío para sus adentros, la manera en la que Candy reaccionaba ante sus caricias lo volvían loco, loco de placer, moría por hacerla sentir mujer, de amarla piel con piel, sus manos expertas viajaron por cada rincón del cuerpo de la pecosa, caricias firmes, decididas y por supuesto llenas de amor, no era la primera vez que aquel joven estaba con una mujer, no era la primera vez que sentía como hombre, mas era la primera vez que lo hacia con amor, con la persona que su corazón eligió para amarla por toda la eternidad.

Aquella rubia no podía pensar ante tales caricias obsequiadas por aquel joven, caricias que la trasladaban a un mágico lugar del cual no tenia la mas mínima idea de que existía, sus pobres conocimientos en cuanto a amor nada se comparaban con lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, no podía creer estar con Terry de esa manera pero sus fuerzas no le permitían revelarse ante aquél joven que le entregaba el alma en cada caricia, en cada beso, no, no podía ni quería dejar de sentir las mil emociones que su alma y su cuerpo experimentaban, una parte de ella sabia que no era correcto lo que pasaba, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para evitarlo, opto por dejarse llevar por primera vez en lo que sentía… Terry solo quería estar con Terry pasara lo que pasara, nada importaba ya…

Poco a poco el ingles fue despojando a su compañera de sus ropas, poco a poco iba descubriendo el mayor tesoro que se ocultaba detrás de su vestido, enloquecido de placer, y sacando fuerzas de donde podía logro detenerse para mirar la belleza oculta de Candy una belleza inimaginable, su piel blanca, tan suave, tan delicada como los pétalos de una rosa…

-Candy…-dijo con voz ronca- eres un ángel, el mas bello que jamás mis ojos miraron, tu sabes que no haría nada que te lastimara, te amo mas a que a mi vida, mas que a nada en el mundo, si sientes que aun no es tiempo, yo puedo detenerme por ti… pecosa!

-_no podía creer lo que estabas diciendo, acaso tan mal iba como para que te detuvieras? no sabia que responderte, solo atine a quitar de tu rostros un trozo de tu cabello el cual me impedía ver tus hermosos ojos Verdi-azul…-_Terry! –_susurre y te bese con tanto fervor que no necesitabas mas señal para continuar lo que juntos habíamos empezado, con manos astutas terminaste de despojarme la poca ropa que aun cubría mi cuerpo, y yo con manos temblorosas empecé a desabotonar tu camisa y mis ojos se perdieron en tu firme pecho desnudo…_

_-mi pequeña pecosa, tan ingenua en el tema del amor, tu instinto de mujer no deja de sorprenderme, tu gesto me ayudo a entender que esto ya no podía detenerse, ya que ambos lo deseábamos mas que nada en el mundo, tus tiernas caricias me volvían loco de placer, como es que haces que con tan solo una mirada me haces perder los sentidos, soy esclavo tuyo cuando estoy cerca de ti, mi mundo se reduce a ti solamente prometo estar a tu lado desde ahora y para siempre._

El departamento de Terry, las cuatro paredes que lo rodean fueron únicos testigos de la muestra de amor de aquellos jóvenes, de la promesa mutua de estar juntos pase lo que pase con las pruebas que el destino les impongan su amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa. Afuera estaba nevando, pero adentro se podía sentir a flor de piel el calor que solo el amor correspondido puede dar.

Juntos llegaron a la cima, tocaron las estrellas que solo ellos vieron en aquel cuarto, conocieron por primera vez el paraíso el cual visitarían con frecuencia a partir de ahora.

Candy descansa en los brazos de Terry, su agitado cuerpo lentamente recupera su estado normal, jamás imagino que la muestra de amor la llenaría de tanto de placer y la haría sentir completa como mujer.

Terry acaricia su hermosa cabellera dorada, al fin en sus brazos, como siempre soñó, ahora más que nunca lucharía por estar a toda costa a su lado. Jamás permitirá que nada ni nadie los separe nunca… no ahora que son un solo ser, la protegería con cuerpo y alma ante todo y todos…

----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----

Con cariño para todas las Terrytanas que visitan este espacio, espero no haya ofendido a nadie, ya tenia rato con esta idea y pues al fin se dio

Besitos las quiero millllll

Atte:

Elisa Colli


End file.
